


Butterfly Love

by otherrealmwriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter
Summary: Chouji is in the hospital after the attempt to save Sasuke where Ino almost admits a deep feelings. Puppy love ChoIno
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 1





	Butterfly Love

I don't own Naruto okay? This is a little random idea I have so sorry if it is short, this came to me and I need to write it down. Once again this is based off one of my favorite pairings that happen to seem to be underappreciated. I hope all you fellow ChoujixIno fans appreciate this.

Chouji was found in the woods near death. He was lying in the ground with harsh breathing and little pulse. "Quick! Take this young man to the hospital! Send him to the intensive care ward!" The chief medic said.

"Yes sir!" The paramedic ninjas said getting to work stabilizing Chouji so he could be taken to the Hospital in time. They carried the body to the hospital and into the emergency room. He was laid on a stretcher while nurses tended to him while the head medic called for Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade! We need you in the emergency room stat!"

"What is it?" Tsunade said running to the ICU room. "Tell me all you know."

"It is Akimichi Chouji mi lady! He has apparently taken all of his family's pills. It is known that when they get to the Curry Pill they can end up dying. From what we have seen the poisons are eating at his healthy cells."The head physician said.

"Quick get me the information you can on the Akimichi clan medicine." Tsunade said.

"We have that information right here." The physician handed the first known book they found. Tsunade perused the pages and noticed the mention of the Nara clan's medicine antidote.

"Break out the Nara clan books. We are going to find the remedy there to cure Akimichi Chouji." Tsunade pulled out the mortar and pestle to start mixing the ingredients. After countless hours she started to come to the final ingredients to make the antidote. "I now need some deer antler."

"Yes mi lady!" the nurse said running to the apocarthy.

(Page break)

Ino heard that Shikamaru and Chouji had returned from their mission to try and bring Sasuke back. She checked in with the attendant in the front desk. "Where is Akimichi Chouji madam?"

"He's in the intensive care ward. Currently no visitors are allowed. Sorry miss." The receptionist said.

"Can I wait outside?" Ino said with a note of gripped worried panic. "I need to see Chouji again!" She yelled.

"You can wait outside with his father." The receptionist said. "You still can not see him."

"Thanks madam." Ino said walking to the door of the room that Chouji was being treated in. She saw his father sitting on the bench to the left of the hallway. "Oh. Hi. Akimichi-san." Ino said awkwardly. Times

like this were never comfortable. They both knew that there was a high probability of Chouji not surviving was going to make things tenser in the hallway out side the room.

"Thanks goodness Lady Tsunade returned to the village." Chouza said.

"Why?" Ino said. She couldn't make out any tone at all. She couldn't bear to stand the idea of losing Chouji.

"Chouji might…might…might…not…make…it…if…not …for …Lady…Tsunade." He said putting his face in his hands.

"Oh no." Ino said as the only words that could come out. She bit her lip to try and hold back the tears that were flowing from her eyes. No matter how much she called Chouji fat, not matter how much they teased and angered each other, she still cared for him. He was not too much in the way of looks but he had a deep soul. She may have proclaimed an undying love for Sasuke but he never meant anything to her than just another pretty face. Chouji was someone who was there for her and she never got to tell him how she felt inside. All the names, all the fights, all of that was just a rouse to cover up how she felt inside. Frankly she was afraid of what the others would think of her and Chouji.

If I ever get another chance, I will tell him how I really feel. I will apologize for all the names, apologize for it all. I just want to see Chouji alive and well again! Ino thought as she buried her face in her hands. Her tears fell into her hands and she just let them come. It was a sweet relief to feel them in her hands.

"I am pleased to say you may visit Chouji now!" Tsunade said once everything was okay.

"Out of my way!" Ino yelled as she ran into Chouji's room to find him sleeping quite peacefully. She ran over to him and cried on him. "Chouji, I'm sorry for calling you fat and making you feel bad. I was just…."

"Oh, hi Ino." Chouji said feebly waking up.

"Chouji!" Ino said with tears of joy. "I thought I may never see you again!"

"So did I." Chouji said. "I like being teammates with you Ino."

"You do?" Ino asked as her eyes widened in surprise. "I thought what with me calling you fat, you just put up with me and that is all."

"No. I like you more than you think." Chouji said.

"I like you more than you think too." Ino said. She looked into Chouji's eyes. She wanted to say her true feelings for him but they wouldn't come out. "I think you are…."

"I am what?" Chouji asked.

"Youarereallyquitehandsome!" Ino said quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that? What did you say?" Chouji asked.

"I said you are really quite handso-fat!" Ino said at the last second.

"Oh yeah! Well I take back what I said about you!" Chouji yelled back.

Tsunade and Chouza just stood back and smiled at the sight of the two kids and teammates picking at each other and playing with their puppy love. "Oh I knew it." Chouza giggled.

"What? What did you know?" Tsunade asked as she smiled a little herself.

"Well I think that Ino always sort of liked my son. And I don't know how much I have told him this, but I said that Ino had a funny way of expressing her feelings." Chouza said.

"Yeah. Kids are sure funny." Tsunade giggled. "I am beginning to think that Ino likes Chouji."

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Ino said as Chouji yelled, "I DO NOT LIKE HER!" at the same time.

Tsunade giggled. "I think you may have some little InoChos someday."

"Maybe." Chouza giggled.


End file.
